dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuna
is the heroine on Kuroki's side from his standing position. Biography Kuna is the . She is a goddess born to love Kuroki. Generally, people think she is the Demon King's daughter. She is the current . She was given the nickname in Ariadia Republic. History She was created to be a clone of Alrena. Appearance She is a beautiful girl with silver hair. Personality Kuna has inherited Rena's ruthless personality. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Guno ;Helkart :Mentor. ;Kouki :She feels uneasy knowing a child born between Kuroki and Rena. ;Kuroki :She loves Kuroki. ;Regena ;Rena :Her original. ;Shirone :She hated Shirone because her intuition tells her that she will steal Kuroki. She doesn't like the fact that she was Kuroki's childhood friend. ;Tibel ;Ward ;Zand Story The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord Kuroki created his own goddess, Kuna. The Silver Witch The Evil God's Labyrinth The Black Storm Kuna gave divine protection to Sienna. Kuna bypass the barriers of Zand, and managed to infiltrate the Cornes mansion. She stood behind Zand, when he noticed her phantasmal butterfly. She cut off Zand's limbs and forced him to reveal his plan. She then proceeded to decapitate him and make him into a shrunken head. The Demon Realm's Princess The Beast God's Desert The night Kuroki had left for Gypshir left. Kuna meets Rena in a dream. Kuna agrees with Rena that it isn't amusing for Kuroki travelling with Totona and to save Shirone. Kuroki asked Kuna to play the pipe, which made the Ratmen dance. Kuna orders the Jack-o'-lanterns to make tea for her and Kuroki. The Phantom's Death Capital Kuna gave evil armours to Ward and the others. She tasked Ward to guard the Sweet Castle in her absence. She accompanies Kuroki to Wallchia. She, Kuroki and Tibel sneaked into Brynd Kingdom. The Fairy Forest Abilities She wields a scythe. * | }} * controls the subject. Kuna used this magic on Goz, his magical powers can't resist Kuna's magic and the light disappears from his eyes, making it look like a puppet. * * ** | }} is a mana shield and Ordinarily, a magic shield can only bring out about 1 no matter how powerful it is. But Kuna can deploy multiple magic shields at the same time. Not as strong as Rena, but Kuna's magic shield was also quite strong. *** - Kuna can have up to nine simultaneous magic shields. * | |Hoshi kubi}} is a secret art learnt from Helkart. She made the ogres as a Shunken Head. She managed to make Zand in to a Shunken Head. Insect User Kuna is a , she learnt it from the Shunken Head of Kujig. * is a powerful insect deep in the dark forest of Nargol. *Golden Beetle Fighter Development This character was created in hopes of a female character who is an assistant of the Dark Knight and unconditionally loves Kuroki. Originally she was the daughter of the Demon King, but the author had difficulties writing an episode of unconditionally love, and as a result he removed the Demon King daughter setting. Takeru Nezaki wonders how to make the heroine appear at the end of the second arc. She was a character too difficult to deliver. Kuna vs. Zasha is an image of .Takeru Nezaki's Narou Blog - 03/06/2018: Dark Knight Story update References Category:Characters Category:POV characters Category:Deity